Unraveling Pasts
by White Rose Fox
Summary: Two girls from two different parts come together. The boys have to find two demon girls in the US and have them help save the 3 worlds. Kuramaxoc Kuronuexoc.


Unraveling Pasts- Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

White Rose Fox: I hope you like my new story. Enjoy. There will be two different people in the beginning and will switch in between stories.

Kit Tsuchi- Polksburg, New York (country)

Sitting at school in America, I was looking out the window doing my usual daydreaming. However, I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts due to a loud smacking blast, which made me jump. Turning my attention to where the noise came from, I look at my desk and I see a ruler positioned there, looking it was about ready to splinter and break. Looking up I see the teacher who was rather pissed off.

"Ms. Tsuchi, I would love it if you would pay attention to my class for _once_!" Mr. Smith yells, his face turning bright red, "I don't care if your parents are fucking dead! It is no reason for you to space off!"

Rolling my eyes at the usual lecture I get when I am in his class I reply with, "No matter what my situation is at home, I still get straight A's in all my classes." Standing up I look into Mr. Smith's muddy brown eyes and snap, "You know nothing about my parents, so leave them out of this. For as long as I can remember they let me do what I please whenever. I am the responsible one, not them." After my small burst of anger I sit back down, face the chalkboard and start taking notes.

Mr. Smith stood there fuming over what happened. Snorting in disgust, he walks back to the front of the classroom to punish everyone for my tongue. Thankfully, bell rings before he could do any damage. I was happy to get out of first hour math. My second hour is a whole lot better since Ms. Robin is more flexible than Mr. Smith. She doesn't care if I space out as long as I do my homework and pass her class.

While thinking, I had already gone up the stairs to the second floor. I walk into my Biology class and take my seat. Before the bell rings I pull out Eclipse by Stephanie Meyer. I had bought it two days ago and started reading it that day. I have fallen for her other books just two years ago. It is a blessing now I have time to actually sit down and read.

Two minutes pass and the bell rings, Ms. Robin comes bounding in as the morning announcements come over the PA system. All too soon they come to an end and class begins. I sit out the homework from last night and gather my things for today's lab. It happens to be about one of a few things I like; plants.

Ms. Robin dismisses us to our lab stations. I get up to go to my position when someone pushes me to the ground. The preppy snot sneers at me and continues to go to the back. I stand up painfully and continue to my lab table that I worked at alone. Not too soon after, Ms. Robin hands out the lab worksheets to everyone and tells us to start the lab when we are ready.

Ninety minutes later the lab was over and time for third hour.

I gather my things and put them in my backpack. I walk to the door when someone pushes me and I fall to the floor for a _second_ time today. When I look up to find the person who pushed me, they were gone. I stand up with a sigh and start walking towards my third hour; Reading.

My two favorite classes are back to back on one day, and the other one tomorrow. After two minutes of thinking and walking I reach my classroom. Happy that I was there, I sit down and pull out Eclipse and start reading it. In less than two minutes the rest of the class shows up and the bell rings.

The minutes pass one by one until a half hour came and the bell for lunch came to dismiss us. I put my bookmark in between the pages I left on. I grab my backpack and put my book in it before I walk out of the classroom and go to the nearest door outside.

Once in the open I go up front to my favorite tree on campus. I sit down under it and take out my lunch out of my backpack. In a lunch bag I have a banana, chocolate pudding, and a jelly sandwich and take it out of the zip block bag. After I eat my sandwich I reach for my banana when four people came to my tree.

"Hey, bitch! You almost got us a months' worth of math homework and detention!" one of the four boys yells.

"Yeah, you did. So what should we do with her boys?" another comments.

The third starts to punch his hands together, "Well why don't we give her a beating so she will remember to not do it again?"

While I was listening to them and what they want to do to me, I had put my things in my bag and started to leave as stealthily as possible. Unfortunately, they noticed me moving.

"Get her!" the fourth roars.

I start running towards the door into the school. I reach it and start to open it when all four of them come up and close the door before I could widen it enough for me to get in. Before they could start beating on me, a teacher I didn't know notices their intentions. She stops them and drags all four of them to the office. After the excitement I went back inside and to the cafeteria to wait until the bell rings.

I walk back into my third hour classroom and I sit down at my desk, taking my book back out. I continue to read it until about sixty minutes later, when the bell rung to go to our last class of the day. I get up out of my desk and out of the classroom door to the staircase going down.

I walk into my fourth hour drawing class. Once there I go straight to my desk and sit my backpack down before getting my supplies from the box that holds the class's materials. I get my drawing pad and pencils and go back to my desk to start on the free project, which is drawing what we want for credit.

I start sketching a small fox until I see that it looks right after thirty minutes. I start on the background sketch for another half hour after that. For the twenty-five minutes I make two separate roses on each side of the top corner of the page. With the last few minutes I start putting my things away and put my sketch book and drawing pencils in my bag. I wait for two minutes until the final bell rings to release everybody from school.

Before we are dismissed, the PA system turns on and tells us that three visiting students from Japan are coming to attend classes here for a month.

As suddenly as the announcements came on, the bell rings at 3:15 pm to release us, and I rush out of one of my favorite classes, relieved to be out of the school. Once I was free I start running towards my house. When I reach the house safely, I unlock the door and go inside, locking it again behind me. I walk to the stairs and go up to my room to change and drop off my backpack.

I change into some work clothes and go to my neighbor's house and knock on the door. I stand there for two minutes waiting for Mrs. Ruby to open the door so I can work on what needs to be done. She opens the door and lets me in the house, handing me a list of things to do: mow the yard, trim bushes and trees, and clean the attic, living and dining room.

I start with the yard work. It takes an hour to mow the yard, and another hour and a half to trim the trees and bushes. At 6:30 pm I go inside the house and get a drink of water. After downing the refreshment I go to work on cleaning inside the house for three straight hours.

I was finally done cleaning at 9:30pm, and Mrs. Ruby pays me for my work before I go home. When I walk into the house I go straight to the kitchen to fix me dinner. When I am done eating I go upstairs to take a shower and get ready for bed.

I brush my dark brown-black hair with red highlights, and I look in the mirror and see my tired metallic green eyes. Shaking my head I put on my red silk pajamas with white roses. I lay down thinking about what the transfer students from Japan were going to be like.

Sleep overtakes me as I think about tomorrow.

White Rose Fox: OMG I got to four pages someone shoot me I must be dreaming. This is longer than any of my stories for one chapter. It took awhile to type this. I will explain how the story will go for awhile. The odd number chapters are in my characters place the even number is my friend's character I made for her. If you have any questions I will answer them. Well I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Please Review.


End file.
